AirBag Parody Series
by Elena Fan
Summary: A series from TV shows, movies, or fun made up stories about people getting hit with Airbags. (Why you ask? Cause it's so funny seeing how dramatic they make it than real life if it does happen. Hope you enjoy it.)
1. Chapter 1

Parody Spoof of Dumb and Dumber

 **Short Summary: Instead of Mary being with Bobby. She is now marry to Lloyd Christmas. However, feeling frustrated by him she decide to take a break from him. Little did she know what she was getting into.  
**

 **To all my airbag peeps and something fun and different then I normally usual write. Also, to the people who have not seen the Dumb and Dumber airbag scene Enjoy this spoof!**

Remember I do not own copyrights of Dumb and Dumber!

Mary was so mad at Lloyd for making her go on another business trip up here at the beach house. So she just had to get away. She did not care that she wearing not much on. All she wore was just pink bikini underneath her brown shorts and short sleeves white top that had a clip on the front. So she got in the red car and begin to drive away.

Once she was on the highway the surrounding changes around her and she was back on the hill. She look back at the beach house regret her decisions. Sure Lloyd can be a bother, but she still loves him no matter what including his jokes. Looking back at the road she begin to think then hears a beep sound on her phone. Mary looks down at the texts from Lloyd saying _"I seal the deal. Now I just have to go back to Aspen to pitch the idea to your dad too for a month. Where are you?" She_ l miserably look at the text, "WOW! Just Terrific! Now I will never see my love AGAI-!" She was cut off when she saw a huge red truck in front of her stop all sudden and sway the car off the wrong way.

The car then drives off the cliff and crash upside down and right side up 3 times till it crash diagonal into a tree near the edge of the woods. Then as soon as she hits the steel wheel so hard the airbag finally exploded in front her of almost like slow motion from small between her legs to the beginning of what look like a 500 or possible 800 weather balloon from what it look like. She was push back so hard from the impact, but before the air bag exploded Mary immediately black out.

Mary felt herself waking up. Her eyes was still close as she try to open it with a little fracture at a time. _"MMmm.. If this is heaven then it still hurt a lot on this soft and hard puff cloud." She thinks_

Mary finally felt herself come too as she was able to open her eyes up at last. But all she could see was white in front. She begin to realize this was not no cloud it was HUGE airbag. She try to move her arms but they were pinned at were different angles and was barely budging an inch. She turn to her head as much as she could to the side "Oh…"she try to move her body up and down but it was even worse as she barely budge. Also, she felt it rubbing against her crotch in a soft sensual way. "Oh… C'MOMMMM…" the airbag making her turn her head in. "MMMMMMMMM" was all she could say as the airbag press hard into her face while trying to move her arms still. But it seem to her no matter what the airbag seem to get worse and bigger if she move again.

She decide to sit there for 10 minutes as she figure it might deflate. Her heart was pounding from the adrenaline rush of fighting it. But it started to slow down thank god. She was able to turn her head to the side again. She felt her chest heaving up and down feeling the hard and soft fluffy airbag rubbing up against her skin as she breaths. She feel like after a while what seem like 30 minutes or like forever to her. It looks like it was broken and it was never going to go down. She thought of an idea of trying to struggle to get out but this time biting into it.

"K.. " She manage to say weakly while the airbag still press her face as it was also pressing against the head seat too. She then begin to try to manage to move her arms again which felt like she was trying to squeeze them out. She also try to move up and down again then turn her face in it while trying to bit at it.

This made it even worse. It was also making it look like the balloon was getting bigger if she continue to struggle no matter what. She felt herself rubbing against it and the crotch below at the same time. In her mind it felt like someone was rubbing against her in sexual way, but try so hard to keep her mind focus on not giving up no matter what.

"MMM..MMMM.." She huff out while it sounded almost like a moan of pleasure. She continue and then the worse happen with all her struggle she felt her top unclip in front of her and her shirt moves to the side. Mary now feels her breast moving up and down and rubbing against it since her bikini stop was not doing a good job of covering it anyways. She finally use both arms by hugging the air bag angrily that it was so huge now covering the entire ceiling of her driver side and almost spilling over to the passenger side. Biting into it again and turn to the side as much as she can angrily "MMMM… LLOYD HELP ME!" She say angrily in frustration and weakly with the bag pressing angrily in the face.

It was no good she was all the way down a very big the hill away from people and Lloyd was back in the beach house enjoying his party with their friends.

-Airbag scene continues-

What seem like an hour she manage to get her upper body to side by pushing real hard but can barely get her bottom out and now felt the button on tight brown shorts pop and begin to slide off her.  
"Great! Just GREAT!" She then started to bang on the passenger side "Someone Please Help ME-"And was cut off again. Mary made a big mistake and felt herself being once again push back on the seat in the most awkward position. Where it look like she was press against the air bags in the car now laying on them. She then struggle again moving against them as they both rub against her. Her breast moving up and down and rubbing against and her shorts now almost dangly off her and feeling the crotch being rub below.

It was like two balloons pressing against her and all she could think about was how doom she was in a sexual awkward comfortable way. "HEMMLPMMM MEMEMEMMMM!" was all she could mumble through the airbag press against her face.

She heard voices outside.  
"OH MY GOD!" MARY is that you!"  
All she could say was "MMMMMMM!" Lloyd bends down seeing the airbags trap against her awkwardly and try to bit down into them too. But was push back so hard and fall to the ground a couple feet away.

"Umm Lloyd maybe we should call 911 instead" Harry said

-Conclusion-

Mary open her eyes and feel her back and head against the soft bed. She see she is back in their room.

"Well hello sleepy head. Good to see you awake. The doctor say there was no broken bones or anything. But he did say to wear more appropriate clothes for the redness to disappear in a couple of days." Lloyd say while coming in and bring some water to her while sitting next to her.

"I don't understand how did you get me out?" Mary ask in wonder.  
"Well it was not easy for them, but they had to use a knife to deflate them dangerous airbags." Lloyd then shrug his shoulders "Guess you won't be making fun of me with that airport moment when we first say our goodbyes." With a smirk while sipping his mug. Mary could not help but rolled her eyes smiling while drinking too.

From that moment on Mary never left Lloyd side ever again and remember to talk it out more.


	2. Chapter 2

Shut up and Drive 

**Hi Everyone. So I have been getting writers block from this mutli fanfiction story. If you guys like to make a request from any Movie, TV Show, or a made up story feel free to tell me when you make your reviews to me or else I will continue to have writers block for a while.**  
 **Also, as request this will be a first attempt try for the smut fanfiction even though I am bad at it. But hopefully reading from my fellow TVD fanfictions gave me some perks to it. I am also in the works of a Delena fanfiction coming soon too.**

 **So this one will be a made up one and it is in honor of the song we hear from Rihanna.**  
 **WARNING: This one has smut in it.**

"Melody… See you tomorrow same time and place?" Her friend Heather said.  
"Yep! Hopefully the mad scientist himself won't keep me long." Melody then turn into the elevator and go up to the top floor where Max Road waited there at his desk. Melody could not help but feel disgusted by the way he looks at her everytime she comes in. She had a pencil short black skirt on, along with a tight yellow shirt and black jacket too when she took off her lab coat.

"Hello Mr. Road I finish on our latest experiment for the day on energy drinks. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

 _You could take that little top off of yours…_ "No that will be all! But before you go could you please go to the pillow chambers I kind of need you to check on something. It's just some new thing we decide to work on. Instruction are on the desk." Mr. Road watches her butt as she turns around and it was swaying so much. Leaving him in thoughts of excitement. _Perfect…Perfect… She is going to be absolutely perfect._

Melody then enter into the pillow chamber. "It's so bouncing in here as always. What this?" She then heads to the non-bouncing part where a table was there with a note.

 _Hello Melody,_

 _Welcome to my new experiment my sexy lab rat….._

Before she could react a strange noise is heard and hears the doors lock. Turns out it was sleeping smoke and felt herself coughing until she falls forward and bounce up and down laying face forward until she felt her 36 DD breast pressing into the pillows and bounce a little till she was passed out.

* * *

"Hmmmm….." She try to move her arms but she could not. She opens her eyes and realizes she is in what looks likes like a red fast car. "WHAT!? Where am I?"

"Good Evening Miss Melody." Say a mystery voice she heard before coming from the radio. "You are probably wonder what is going on. You see…. It's your boss Max Road. I got sick and tired of you turning me down when I ask you out. Then I found out you were thinking about filing a sexual harassment. I don't think so Missy. Now it time for me to get my revenge and for you to be a part of an experiment. You like your new ride? GOOD! See…. You're going on a trip and when you get there it will be almost be like a road runner cartoon with your airbag deploying and best all… Well I should say take a good look at yourself…."

She look down and realize she is NAKED. She then furiously pull on her arms which were silk scarfs tie down real good on the steering wheel.

"OH No my Pretty…. All in good time. See this ordinary air bag I fix is now special. If you every touch or try to fight to get out of the airbag. It will grow SO big you will never be able to get out of the car cause you will be pinned all that much. Although feel free to try."

"And what the purpose of me being naked huh you pervert?" Melody asked in outrage.

"Well… that the experiment hypnosis: If it true that a women can get turn on or can have sex with an airbag? Don't worry I have it all on film so I can watch it LIVE."

Melody eyes went wide as she rubs her legs together in fright and in anticipation. "You're MAD! YOU'RE MAD! YOU REALLY ARE MAD!"

"Mad I am!" Max was now smirk and evil grin that obviously she can't see. "Now… Time to start your engines."  
The garage door of the warehouse opens with the sun light beam bright in her face and the engines roars to life. "On you marks.. Get set…"

"When the authority hears about this you will get jail time for life. Mark my words!" She screams out.

"YEA! And they will see the tape of you being slut. *Evil Laughs* Do try to enjoy yourself, but not too much." From Max last words to her. "GO!"

Then the car drives forward in a rush of speed and she feel herself being push back on the seat. She feels the car driving up the hill and rushing as it picks up 40 ….50…..80 ….145 miles an hour. The car radio then starts to play the Rihanna song "Shut up and Drive." Melody try to bang on the car door as hard as she could, but it was no use and she felt bruise. The car doors were locked and she was screaming madly seeing the red dot blinking rapidly knowing that his watching this. Melody then tries the breaks, but it was not even working. She then gets an idea by using her teeth to undo the knots on her wrist on the steering wheel. As she finally got both wrist untie unfortunately it was too late as she saw the car drive off of the cliff and hit forward and upside down 4 times till it hit the tree near a river. That when she hit the car steer wheels so hard that she felt the air bag deployed pushing her back and then forward as she felt her 36DD breast pressing hard and soft against it. Till she was laying forward unconscious.

* * *

-4 hours later-

"UN…. UM…." She wakes up and see white in front of her. She realizes that she is still alive thank goodness but now with the trigger airbag in front of her too. The car was diagonal off right on top of a tree laying down. Also, if it goes any further she could be in danger of push it into the river.

Melody realizes she is in danger and has to try find a way out of it knowing that she has to play his sick game no matter what. Her struggle for escape beginnings.

Melody starts to use her hands on the seat by pushing herself up and using the door, but felt the car tipping back and forth little bit. She then felt herself slide back down on top of the airbag and it starts to grow now like a balloon. She try bang on the door again, but it was jam and uses her hand on the marshmallow airbag but it then grows faster. She felt her falling forward and push back where now the air bag had her legs pinned down. She push on the airbag and bite it angrily at it and the airbag pushes her back in heartbeat where now her arms are stuck in a weird position. She see the sun roof and try to move up and down. But it was a mistake as the effect started to happen. She felt it rubbing against her breast where it hardened. It was rubbing against her crotch too that felt good. It felt like a soft pillow to her as it continue to rub against her skin.

" _Got to snap out of it…. Got to not.. UM…. Give in…. UFM… Got to get out of here …..without…..without comm….OOOOO So good…. NOOOOO OHHHH…."_ Melody thoughts

She suck in a huge breathe and turn her head to the side with a huge O on her face of look of orgasm but try to hold in her cum as much as she can. She can feel her breathing up and down rubbing against the airbag and then continue to fight it.

She let her head turn in then felt the airbag press into face pinning her to the head rest as it grew all the way out to the sunroof. "MMMM…MMMM…"was all the poor girl could say as the airbag press into her face. It was also making her sound like she was moaning. Then finally she give in and stop struggle as it look like the girl was hugging the air bag instead of being pinned down and let the hugest "OOOOOOOOOO…." Then let herself cum as juice spread down her legs and on parts of the airbag. It was quiet in the car as the red light continue to blink red.

* * *

"So she really is crazy now huh?" an authority say as he watches her now on a stretcher laying down with her eyes wide open and her legs rubbing together while taking her away in ambulance.

"I'm sorry that you lost such a great coworker Mr. Road. We will find out who ever did this but until then you and your company stay safe."

Mr. Road then turns away and gives the authority a final wrap up and goes back to his mansion.

* * *

4 hours later that night he goes to his bedroom and locks the doors. Then turns to the wide big screen TV and pulls out the tape with an evil smile.

"But little do the authority know that they will never know…. To be Continue Folks for the squeal in the future."

Then turns to the bed and grabs the remote so that he watch his master piece in action.

 **Hope you enjoy this made up fiction of "Shut up and Drive" Stay tune I might do a squeal for it in the future. But hope you like it. Like said feel free to send a request please.**


End file.
